Love is Strength
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: Just a two-shot that's been bouncing around in my head since 3x12 "New York City Serenade". Emma and the gang are back in the Enchanted Forest for good, and her and her True Love run into a little bit of a bump on the way to their happily ever after. Please enjoy! Rating for second half.
1. Changes are Coming

**A/N: Just a two-shot I had stuck in my head after last week's episode. This idea doesn't take place right after last week's episode "New York Serenade", but it's something I would like to see happen in the future, seeing as I am a MAJOR Captain Swan shipper and I really hope that they will be together eventually. Just a little bit of fluffiness between Hook and Emma and some Charming family moments : ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Once Upon a Time. I wish I did, however Adam and Eddy own that right and they do a great job at it.**

* * *

It had been five months since they defeated Zelena, Neal sacrificed himself to help save everyone else, and they had – somehow – been transported back the Enchanted Forest, this time with Emma and Henry in tow.

It was a surprise to everyone, including Emma, when Killian had been struck by a sleeping curse to save Henry from it, and had to wake him up with True Love's Kiss. Needless to say, they had been together ever since, and it was slowly starting to get easier for Emma to open up to her parents and Killian about her past, and be able to tell them how much she truly loved them.

However, at the moment, Emma was panicking. It had been about a month and a half since she and Killian had first made love, and now she was starting to think that maybe, just _maybe_, she could be pregnant. And she was terrified. Sure, she and Killian had talked about getting married and adding to their family which included Henry and her parents, but now she was nervous about his reaction.

She figured that she had gotten pregnant their first time together, and was starting to get the typical symptoms of pregnancy – the morning nausea, the need to eat everything in sight, and the insane mood swings – and she knew it was only a matter of time before Killian, her mother, or her father figured it out.

"Emma?" Killian asked, walking into their room and pulling her out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Umm… well… define okay," Emma stuttered as she turned to look at Killian.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling ill, or did something happen with Henry or your parents?" asked Killian as he started to panic.

"No, no, nothing like that. Um, well, remember how we talked about having a family? And we had said we were going to wait until we were married?" Emma asked unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Of course, I told you that there was no one else in any of the realms that I wanted to have a family with, and I know we already have one with Henry and your parents, but I would one day like a child who is a symbol of our True Love to be here with us," Killian told her with a smile on his face.

"Well, actually, that may happen sooner than we think. Like in 8 or so months," she mumbled looking down at the floor.

"What was that, love?" Killian asked pulling her face up lightly with his finger.

"Killian, I'm pregnant. And I'm pretty sure I got pregnant our first night together. So that means that I will be due in January" Emma hurriedly got out. She was still very nervous about Killian's reaction since they hadn't planned on a family until after they were married, and they weren't even engaged at the time.

"Emma, are you _sure_? Couldn't you just be late from stress? I mean, we have had a lot going on lately, sweetheart," Killian said, wanting to make sure that this was really happening before he rejoiced.

"Killian," Emma said sternly, "I am 100 percent sure. I was supposed to start the week after our first night and I never did. I asked Doc if there was a chance that I could be and he said that I am. Killian, we are having a baby," Emma finished looking at Killian hopefully. She wished that no matter what happened, she wouldn't have another Neil situation on her hands. She knew Killian wouldn't abandon them now, and she was grateful for that, but she still had her doubts on what he was going to say.

"Well, as long as you are sure, I am the happiest man in all the realms. I don't want anything more than to have a family with you, and if that happens in 8 months, or 8 years I will still feel as happy as I am now. I love you with my entire being, and I couldn't be any happier than I am now," Killian said with a giant grin on his face. He was so excited and happy; he felt that he could face any danger now and walk away unscathed.

"Really? I was scared I was going to have another Neil situation on my hands and I don't want to go back to the closed off girl I was a few years ago," Emma said in a whisper, lowering her eyes to the floor once more.

"Emma, love, look at me," Killian said lifting her face up. "I will _never_ do anything to intentionally hurt you. I see you everyday as the strong, independent woman you grew to be with those walls, but you are so much more stronger and accomplished because you have learned to let people break down the walls and have let them in. I love you, Henry, your parents, and this baby so much that I would cut off my other hand before I _ever_ harmed any of you," Killian whispered back, kissing her forehead.

Emma knew that he would never hurt them, and she knew that he would do everything in his power to protect them, but she still had the rubble from the walls around her heart and didn't want to risk building them back up. She wanted to be reassured that no matter what would happen, he would always be there for them, and would love her and their family until the end of time.

"You know, now that both of us know about this baby," she started putting her hands on her still-flat tummy, "I think that we should tell Henry and my parents. You know my mom will figure it out within seconds. And this is Henry's half-sibling. He needs to know."

"Alright, love, as long as you promise your father won't skin me alive with his sword," Killian replied with his classic smirk, earning him an elbow in the stomach, causing him to grunt and Emma to let out a giggle.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Henry? Can Killian and I talk to you about something?" Emma hesitantly asked as they made their way into the library where her parents were talking with Henry about the family history.

"Sure, sweetheart, what is it?" Snow asked turning to look at her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Well, we aren't sure how you all will take this, but… um… you see, well, Killian and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant," Emma rushed out before looking nervously at her parents and son. She knew that they would support them no matter what, and her parents already loved Killian, but that didn't mean she was sure they would be thrilled about another grandchild so soon. She figured Henry would be excited as he was already calling Killian "dad", and he had been asking lately when they would be getting married and having a baby.

At first, her parents and Henry were stunned and silent, but all of a sudden, Henry bolted across the library and into his mother's arms almost knocking her over.

"I'm going to be a big brother! I can't wait!" Henry exclaimed as he moved on to hug Killian.

Emma grinned, happy that Henry was so excited about the baby. She knew that he would be, but to see the look on his face when he thought about being a big brother was the best thing she could have ever hoped for. However, she was still uncertain of how her parents were going to react. She knew her mother would be happy for her, but it was her father she worried about. Ever since she had come back after the second curse started, she had become something of a 'Daddy's girl' and would go to him for almost everything now. She had even called him "daddy" a few times, much to her father's happiness.

Emma hesitantly looked away from Killian and Henry talking animatedly about the baby, and over to her parents. Her mother, had a slow grin spreading across her face, but her father was still hard to read. She slowly made her way over to them, unsure of what they were going to say.

Snow came up to Emma first and pulled her into a hug, "Emma, I am _so_ happy for you. I want nothing more than your happiness, and I know that you two are as happy as happy can be and a baby would be everything hope and dream for. You know your father and I love you, so don't worry about what he says. He may seem all overprotective and overbearing, but he wants nothing but your happiness for you and he knows that Killian is your happily ever after, as ironic and cheesy as it may sound. So, take everything he says in stride, and try not to go all Hurricane Emma on him okay?" As she finished her speech, she released the hold she had on Emma, and gave her a kiss on her forehead, moving away to go and congratulate Killian and talk with him and her grandson about the new baby.

Emma then finished walking to her father. "Dad," she started, "I know Killian and I said that we would wait until we were married before we started our family, but it wasn't planned. We forgot protection and weren't really thinking. I've already talked to him about it, and he promises me that no matter what he won't pull a Neil, so please don't be hard on him. It was as much my fault as it was his," Emma rushed out, scared of what her father's reaction would be.

"Emma, I am so happy for you. I know that neither of you planned for this to happen, but I also know that that man standing over there being a great father to your son, loves you with every fiber of his being. I want nothing more than your happiness and for you to have a chance to have your happily ever after, and if that means having a family with Killian, then that's what it means. Your mother and I love you so much, and I know that you sometimes have a hard time accepting that love. But, I want you to know that no matter what you do in your life, be it something good, like bringing a new life into this crazy, messed up family; or something bad, your mother and I will stick through it all with you. I know that I can be overbearing and overprotective sometimes, but you are my little girl, and no matter what, I want what's best for you. And I can see now, that that pirate over there is what's best for you. So be happy, and rejoice that you are having this baby because it will be a symbol of yours and Killian's True Love for each other," Charming finished. He pulled Emma into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now," Charming said as he pulled away from the embrace, and pulled Emma into his side walking towards the rest of their family, "let's go see what the rest of this crazy, messed up family is talking about before the nursery for my grandchild becomes planned in a matter of minutes."

"Would mom really do that?" Emma asked laughing.

"You want to bet? She had yours planned out in a matter of 5 minutes and that's how it stayed until the curse hit. She knew what she wanted and where she wanted it, and I was powerless to stop her," Charming said casually with a grin on his face.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Emma asked, turning to face her father once more. "And thank you for everything you have ever done for me, even if I haven't been the most grateful or thankful one there is."

"Your mother and I love you to the moon and back too. And for the record, I would do anything for you and any of my grandchildren. All you have to do is ask," Charming replied with a wink and another kiss on the forehead.

Emma knew that her, Killian, Henry and her parents had a long road ahead of them rebuilding their kingdom, and bringing a new member into the family, but Emma also knew that no matter what, they would do it as a family and it would only make them stronger in the end.

Emma looked to her family, her parents whom she no longer resented for sending her away all those years ago; her son who was more and more like her everyday and getting to be adventurous and a troublemaker like both of his fathers; and her True Love, without whom, she knew none of this would be as it was. If it wasn't for Killian, she may never have known of the second curse, never have gotten her memories back, never have beaten Zelena and never have admitted to loving a pirate.

Emma knew that she owed everything to Killian, and she was going to do everything in her power to show him for as long as they both lived how grateful she was to him and how much she loved him. Because she knew that love wasn't a weakness, it was strength and with love _anything_ could be accomplished.

**A/N: So this is the first half of this two-shot. The next half will be about the birth of Emma and Killian's child and a bit of a time jump after that as an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this! It was a lot of fun to write and great to finally get it out of my head. So please,,,,, review review review! Thanks!**


	2. It's Time

**A/N: So some have asked about Emma's little sibling that will obviously be in the show soon. I forgot to mention this is kind of AU and I won't have the little Charming in this story. So this is somewhat of a time jump. 8 or so months to be exact. This is the last half, seeing as it is only a two-shot, so there will be another time jump about half-way through this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I sadly don't own Once. I wish I did. Then, we wouldn't have to wait for Captain Swan to become a reality.**

* * *

_7 and a half months later_

Killian walked towards his and Emma's room, hoping to catch her before her routine afternoon nap. As he did, he reflected on the past 7 months, and just how lucky he was. No more than a week after Emma had told him, her parents and Henry about the new baby, Killian was in the war room alone with Charming asking for Emma's hand in marriage. He had been lucky, because without hesitating he got a resounding yes.

The next night - on his and Emma's weekly date night - while on the _Jolly_ sailing around on the open waters, Killian had proposed, and much to his happiness, Emma had agreed to marry him.

Over the next few months, him and Emma had been busy both planning for their wedding and for their child. Killian swore he had never seen Emma or Henry happier than they were when the three of them became a _real_ family.

Following their wedding, Killian had been officially made a Prince, as had Henry, and it was made known throughout the kingdom the new couple were expecting. Following their announcement, gifts begun to pour in from their subjects for the new baby. Things for the nursery such as toys or books to place around the room for later use; or things such as blankets, hats and clothing for the new royal to use sooner.

Emma was now 9 months pregnant, and had developed a habit of taking an afternoon nap when she was the most tired from their child constantly kicking or rolling around. With new resolve to see his love and soon-to-be-born child, Killian hurried his steps towards their room.

Upon reaching their room, he was startled that Emma was nowhere to be found. At first, he was unsure of where she could be. He knew she would be too tired and sore to take a walk throughout the castle or surrounding area, and he knew she wouldn't be hungry as she had eaten lunch no more than an hour ago. He also knew that she would not want to disrupt Henry as he was in the middle of a lesson with her parents, something that had become a daily routine.

Finally coming to a conclusion, he left their room and headed to the one across from it.

"I knew I would find you in her," Killian said upon entering their unborn child's nursery and seeing his gorgeous wife standing at the balcony entrance with the doors open, rubbing a hand over her large bump.

"Yeah, I was getting tired, but then someone wouldn't let me get any rest so I decided to come out here and take in the view," Emma replied as Killian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands with her on her bump.

"Well, maybe our little pirate just wanted some bonding time with his dad before his mum went to bed," Killian said grinning at his wife.

"Or maybe our little bandit _princess_ wanted to say hi to her daddy before mommy decided to take a nap," Emma said grinning back.

Over the last few months of the pregnancy, all of the Charmings had been guessing and betting on whether their new addition was going to be a boy or a girl. Both her parents guessed a girl, along with Emma, while Killian and Henry said there would be a new pirate joining them soon.

"So either way, my love, you admit that our child wanted to say hi to me before your nap," Killian said, affectionately running a hand over his wife's stomach.

"I suppose so," Emma said a little unconvinced. "Although, I swear the minute this child heard your voice come into the room, the little bandit stopped moving and went to sleep."

"Well, how about you take that nap now, for both you and our little bandit," Killian suggested, taking Emma's hand and leading her from the nursery into their room.

Since they had no way of knowing if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, they had taken to calling it "their little bandit" so that no matter if it was a bandit _princess_, as Snow and Emma had been, or a bandit _pirate_, as Killian was, they wouldn't feel as though they were always calling the baby "it".

"That sounds nice, as long as you stay with us and take a nap too," Emma said pulling Killian into bed with her as she laid down.

"Why, that sounds quite nice. Don't mind if I do," Killian replied with a smile, getting into bed next to his wife and adjusting so she was half laying on him, and he could still keep his good hand over her stomach.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Killian whispered to Emma as she started to dose off.

"Yes, I know. I love you so much too," Emma whispered back, pressing a kiss to his heart before falling into a sound sleep, laying with her True Love as he caressed their child in her womb.

Emma was awoken about an hour later by a severe pain and tightness in her lower back and abdomen. Automatically thinking to when she was pregnant with Henry, she knew it was time.

"Killian, wake up!" she said with a slight panic in her voice, shaking him to wake him up.

"What's the matter, love?" Killian asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and looking to his wife.

"I believe, my dear, it is time to bring our child into this crazy, messed up family," she joked to try and bring some lightness into this heavy situation.

Killian, upon realizing the weight of her words, leapt out of the bed – attaching his prosthetic – and moved to her side of the bed. Helping her sit up, he readjusted the pillows behind her to make it more comfortable. Then, moving to the table by their window, he filled a bowl and glass with water, bringing them and rags over to her side of the bed.

"Love, I must go fetch your parents and Doc. I promise I will be back as quickly as I can," Killian whispered into her hair as he kissed her head.

Once she nodded for him to go, he ran out of their room towards the war room where he knew they would all be. Bursting through the doors, all eyes turned to the new prince.

The two words, "it's time" and the nervous expression on Killian's face were all the clues Snow, Charming and Doc needed that their newest addition to their crazy family was on it's way. Running back to Emma and Killian's room, Snow immediately went to Emma's side, taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles over it, and her back.

Charming, in as much a frenzy as he had been when Emma was born, shifted nervously from one foot to the other before making his way next to his wife, grabbing a wet rag and starting to wipe it over his daughter's forehead.

Killian, nervous as any person could be, made his way to the other side of the bed, climbing on and grabbing a hold of Emma's other hand as he too started to rub slow, soothing circles on her back and shoulders.

As the contractions ripped through her, Emma tried harder and harder to be strong, but she knew that with her family around her, she didn't have to be. So, she let her walls down once more, and the tears started to fall.

"Mom, it hurts so much," Emma cried looking at Snow.

"I know baby, but just think about the beautiful little one you and Killian will have after this. You are the strongest warrior I know, and you can get through anything. Just keep in mind what the end product will be, and all of this will be worth it," Snow soothed as Emma nodded. She knew from her own experience with having Emma, that labour could be long, tiring and painful, but the end result made all of it seem worth it, and that hard work you put into bringing that child into the world made everything seem okay.

As another contraction tore through her body, causing her to cry out from pain and squeeze her mother and Killian's hands within an inch of breaking them, Killian started to whisper soothing words into her ear, running his hand down the back of her head through her hair, which was already wet with sweat.

After about 4 hours or so of painful contractions and many, many curses from the princess' lips, her water broke and Doc announced to the royal family it was time for Emma to push.

Suddenly, her entire body froze with fear, and Killian sensed it. Placing her hand in his prosthetic and turning her face with his other hand, he looked into her eyes, and she immediately let go of the fear and knew she could do this. She could bring their child into this world because it was what they wanted. What _he_ wanted. And Emma could never deny her love anything as she knew she loved him too much to do so.

Nodding to Doc, who was at the foot of the bed, he told her one her next contraction to push. And push she did. As she pushed with all of her might, she let out a blood-curdling scream that reverberated around the room. As the contraction stopped, she sank against the pillows, breathing heavily, as her dad wiped her forehead with the cool, wet rags. As the next contraction started, Emma repeated the cycle of pushing, screaming, and sinking against the pillows. Suddenly, the fear was back, and she felt as though she couldn't do it anymore. Looking at Killian, he knew right away what thoughts popped into her head, and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Love, I know what you are thinking. You are the strongest woman I know, and you _can_ do this. You just have to remember what you are working towards. Think about holding that beautiful baby of ours after all of this is over. Think about five or ten years down the road, and how we will love this child and anymore unconditionally, not to mention spoil them rotten because we both know how it is to grow up without that. Think about how happy our son will be when he can hold his sibling for the first time, knowing that he can do everything in his power – as an older brother – to protect this little one, whether it is a girl or a boy. Think about how happy _you_ will be once you hold our child for the first time. Remember how strong you are and that I love you so much that I will do anything and everything to protect you and our family as long as I am breathing. Know that if I could, I would take all of your pain away because that is how much I love you. Remember all of those things, and know you can do this. Ready to bring our little on into the world?" Killian finished with tears in his eyes looking at the love of his life, knowing how much pain she was in, and there was nothing he could do to take it away except be there to support her.

"Ready," Emma whispered, just as another contraction started. This time, Emma pushed with every fibre of her being knowing that Killian believed in her and that within minutes she would be holding their child and get to see the look of pure adoration and love on Killian's face she loved.

Suddenly, an ear piercing cry filled the room as Emma sank back against the pillows for the last time. Their child was finally here and she knew that it was one of the happiest times in her life.

"Congratulations, Emma and Killian, it is a girl," Doc exclaimed holding up the newest addition to the Charming family. Emma immediately reached out to hold her daughter and Doc passed her to her mother.

"Hi little one," Emma whispered to her daughter, holding her hands and counting to make sure she had all ten fingers, then doing the same with her feet. "Momma and Daddy love you so much. Same with your big brother Henry, and your grandma and grandpa. You are already so loved and you just came into this world," Emma finished, kissing her on her forehead.

Emma looked up at Killian with tears in her eyes. "We did it," she said tearfully.

"No, love, _you_ did it and I couldn't be happier right now," Killian responded, kissing Emma on the head then his daughter with tears in his eyes. "I love the both of you to the moon and back again a hundred times over."

"We love you just as much," Emma said back leaning up for a small kiss. She pulled back and turned to look at her parents with tears slowly streaming down her face.

"We are so proud of you sweetheart, you were so strong and look at the amazing little one you have just brought into this world. You are amazing," Snow said kissing both her daughter and granddaughter on their heads.

Emma looked to Charming next. "Dad?" she questioned, seeing Charming staring at his granddaughter with love and adoration in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Em, and I am so happy and proud of you. You were so strong and brave and tough as nails. You are the best daughter any man could ever ask for," Charming said lowly, leaning down to place a kiss on his granddaughter's head and his daughter's cheek.

Charming then looked to Killian. "You take care of them both. Also, know that I am proud to have you as a son and I couldn't want anything more than to see my little girl happy and you bring her that happiness. Congratulations," Charming said, walking over to Killian and giving him a hug – Snow following and doing the same.

"We will let you three be alone for a little while then we will send Henry in to see his little sister. Don't worry, we won't tell his that the baby is a girl," Charming said, winking at his daughter and ushering his wife and Doc out of the room to leave the little family alone for a little while.

Killian pulled Emma and his little girl into his arms and they sat there in silence while gazing at their newest addition adoringly. Emma gently handed their daughter over to Killian and watched as his face lit up when she snuggled closer to her daddy's chest.

"You know we still have to name her," Emma whispered not wanting to disrupt their baby girl.

"I know, I'm just not sure what would suit her," Killian whispered back staring lovingly at his daughter watching her chest move up and down with each breath she took.

"Well," Emma started, "I have an idea but I want your opinion on it."

"Okay, love, what is it?" Killian asked, shooting Emma a questioning look.

"How about Kiara Hope?" Emma asked hesitantly, unsure what Killian's reaction would be.

"Kiara… that means 'black-haired one' in Gaelic. It seems fitting since she has inherited my hair colour," Killian smiled, running a hand over his daughter's soft, thick black hair she had got from her father. "I love it. It's different and I doubt that anyone would have thought we would choose a Gaelic name. Not to mention her middle name of Hope is fitting for what she symbolized for us for those long nine months."

It was true, they had had a rough time over the months of Emma's pregnancy, what with neighbouring kingdoms needing help, or threats of war; not to mention the ever present threat of a new villain showing up to ruin their happily ever after.

"I'm glad you like it. I was looking through the book my mother had given us and it kind of just stuck with me. I know we had once talked about naming her Amiliah to honour Milah, and I understand now why you don't want to. You no longer want to live in the past and only want to look forward to the future. I love you so much for being able to do that with me," Emma said, looking into Killian's eyes.

"I love you so much. You have given me everything I could possibly want and I am glad you understand why I didn't want to name her Amiliah. It's not that I will never think about her, but that was my past and I want to live in the present and our future together and not dwell on the past," Killian replied, softly kissing Emma's lips, then Kiara's forehead.

After a couple more minutes together, there was a quiet and timid knock on the door.

"Come in," Emma gently called, knowing her parents had sent Henry to meet his sister.

Henry quietly opened the door and slipped in, closing the door gently behind him. He was unsure what he should do so he stayed by the door.

"Henry, come meet your sister," Killian said, smiling at Henry, whose face immediately lit up.

Henry came over to the bed and sat down next to Emma, on the side opposite to Killian. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his sister, and the smile he had was permanently etched onto his face.

"Would you like to hold her?" Emma asked knowing he probably did.

"Can I?" Henry asked surprised.

"Well she is your sister, and we are expecting you to help out so why not? It's good to get some practice in when we are here in case you ever need to do it by yourself," Killian said.

Emma gently took Kiara from Killian and placed her in Henry's arms instructing him on where to support her head and where to place his hands. Looking at both of her children, she knew she couldn't get any luckier than she was right at that moment. Everything in her life was perfect and nothing could shatter the bubble they were in at the moment.

"What's her name?" Henry asked, still gazing adoringly at his little sister.

"Kiara Hope," Emma told him. "Kiara means 'dark-haired one' kin Gaelic and we figured Hope was a fitting middle name given she was the reason so many of us had hope these past few months."

"I like it," Henry said, smiling up at his parents. Looking back down at his sister, Henry gently shifted her so he could take a hold of her small hand. "Hi Kiara. I'm your big brother Henry. I promise that no matter what, I will always look out for you, and if anything were ever to happen to separate us, I would always find you and bring you home because that's what our family does. Let me tell you a secret too. We have the greatest parents and grandparents around. No matter what happens, they always have time to show us and tell us they love us and that is the best thing any one could ever ask for. I love you little sister. I promise I will always protect you," Henry whispered the last part, and placed a small kiss on her head.

Emma looked lovingly at her children with tears in her eyes after Henry's introduction to Kiara. She looked back at Killian and saw that he, too, had tears in his eyes. She knew that no matter what came their way in the future, Henry was right. They did love their children and would always make sure they knew it. She also knew that no matter what, they would always be there for each other and stand by each other forever. Emma was finally happy. She had her happily ever after right around her and couldn't ask for anything more out of her life than her family.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know that was kind of wordy at some parts, especially at Killian and Henry's speeches but I _had_ to get that in. So, as was said in the first a/n, I was originally going to do a time jump half-way through after the baby was born, but seeing how long this chapter was, I decided to do one more as an epilogue and that will be the time jump. Also, sorry it took me so long to get it out! School has been hectic and projects don't help any. I promise to get the last one out by Tuesday the latest. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks again!**


	3. Wouldn't Change a Thing

**A/N: So this is the last part in my **_**Love is Strength**_** series. I hope y'all have enjoyed it. I sure as hell have had fun writing my twist on what may happen this season. I decided after "Quiet Minds" and the shocker of Neal dying the way he did, I would finish this off. It was heartbreaking seeing Emma so sad, but at the same time, this gives Hook room to let Emma heal and then pursue the idea of them being together which could really work. Now, seeing Hook bond with Henry like he did in "It's Not Easy Being Green" and the preview for "The Jolly Roger", there may just be that developing spark of Captain Swan! *fingers crossed***

**Not to mention the absolute cuteness of all the Outlaw Queen scenes in tonight's episode! Could Regina possibly finally have her happily ever after? I hope so. But anyway. Without further ado, I give you the last chapter in the **_**Love is Strength**_** series. : )**

**Disclaimer: Once again, with a heavy heart as it pains me to say, I still don't own the wonderful world that is Once. That right still belongs to Adam and Eddy, and they are doing a great job at it. However, it would be greater if there was some Captain Swan going on more regularly.**

* * *

_7 years later_

"Mom, is it really necessary for me to go through all of this?" Henry asked as he continued to get ready for the ball his grandparents were holding in his honour.

"If it was up to me, no. However, seeing as your grandparents are adamant in officially making you a prince seeing as you are now 20, we kinda have to go along with it, kid," Emma said with a smile.

"Fine, I get that. But if Grandma starts to try and set me up with eligible princesses from other kingdoms, I am leaving. Deal?" Henry asked his mother with a bit of edge in his voice. Don't get him wrong, he loved his grandparents a lot, but when it came to finding True Love or a suitable person to be paired with, he drew the line.

"Deal. Well, I will leave you to finish getting ready. I should really go help your dad get your siblings ready. You know how he is when it comes to formal dress with the girls," Emma said as she left Henry's room with a grin on her face.

Emma really had everything she could ask for in her life now. Ever since they had returned to the Enchanted Forest seven and a half years ago, everything had come together just as she had hoped her life eventually would. She had a wonderful husband who was her True Love, and four amazing children that meant the world to her. Not to mention her parents and her two younger siblings, Leo and Eva – who were twins.

Not long after Kiara had been born, her parents had found out they were expecting. And boy were they surprised when time for delivery came and they were blessed with not only one, but two beautiful children. Leo was almost an exact copy of Charming. The only difference was the slight darkness his hair held. Eva, on the other hand, was almost an exact replica of Emma. She had beautiful golden hair, and the most amazing bright turquoise eyes they had ever seen. Emma, herself, had been surprised the first time she held her little sister and saw how much Eva resembled her.

About a year after Kiara and the twins had been born, Emma and Killian were happy to find out they were expecting once more. This pregnancy, unlike her first two, had been difficult for Emma as she had to endure months of sickness before it calmed down. Once time for the delivery came, Killian and Emma were also surprised and elated to welcome their twins, Liam James and Lily Cecilia Ruth, to their big family. After that pregnancy, Emma and Killian both agreed that they were happy with their four children, and that their family was as big as they needed it to be.

Making her way down the hall where her little girls' bedrooms were, Emma immediately could hear their laughter mixed in with her husbands. Opening the door to Lily's room, Emma was filled with joy and shock with what she saw. There, lying on the floor laughing their heads off were her husband and two girls. Kiara and Lily had Killian pinned to the floor and were tickling the life out of him. Emma grinned at the sight of her children and husband so carefree and happy.

"What's going on in here?" Emma exclaimed with a smile, gaining the attention of her two little princesses and her pirate.

"Daddy started tickling Kiara when he began to help her with her dress, and when I came over to help her, Daddy started to tickle me! So Kiara came up behind him and jumped on Daddy's back and then we pinned him to the floor and got him back! Daddy is very ticklish," Lily exclaimed running over to Emma and jumping into her mother's arms.

"Well, I am sure your Daddy deserved it," Emma said kissing her baby girl on her head. Now, at the age of almost 6, Lily looked like an exact replica of Killian. She had dark hair, and the structure in her face was much like his. The only thing people could see of Emma in her was Emma's bright green eyes and curly hair. However, out of their four children, Lily was the most attached to Emma.

"Hey!" Killian exclaimed, getting up from the floor and hoisting Kiara into his arms. "Love, I can assure you, it was an attack on me, I did nothing of the sort. I simply took advantage of both of our princesses not expecting such a tickle attack," Killian said as he walked over to Emma and pecked her on the lips.

"Well, how about you leave me to get the girls ready and you go help Liam. Then go check on Henry for me and make sure he isn't skipping out on today's festivities. He was unsure of everything and scared my parents are going to try and set him up with an eligible princess again," Emma said, putting Lily down and having Killian put Kiara down. Both girls ran over to Lily's bed and picked up their dresses.

"Okay, I promise not to start anymore tickle wars," Killian said, pecking Emma on the lips again. "I love you and I will see you in a bit."

"Love you too," Emma replied moving over to help the girls.

* * *

About an hour later, Emma and the girls made their way to the ballroom. Upon seeing their aunt and uncle, the girls ran over to them and began regaling them with the tale of the tickle war the had with their father. Emma grinned, and made her way towards her mother, father and husband who were standing in front of their thrones, getting ready to address the people.

"Sorry we're late, Lily couldn't decide on how she wanted her hair done," Emma explained giving her mother and father a hug and kiss on their cheek, and Killian a peck on the lips, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Don't worry about it. Eva is only 7 and insists on deciding every time," Snow smiled.

"We were just waiting for a few more guests before making our address and starting the ball off. Henry seems to be mingling nicely," Charming said, making note of those his eldest grandson was talking to.

"Dad, Henry and I both love you, but you and mom need to stop with the whole match making thing. Henry will find someone when he is ready, and at the moment he isn't ready. You two need to stop trying to set him up with an eligible princess he talks to and let him find his True Love on his own. I know if he was desperate, he would talk to Tink seeing as she is the one who led Regina to Robin all those years ago," Emma said with a smile on her face, hoping she was finally able to get through to her parents.

"Alright, let's start this ball then and have a good time," Charming relented, turning to address his subjects.

* * *

Hours later, long after the little ones had been put to bed, and the ball had come to a close, Emma and Killian lied awake in bed, holding each other and each lost in their own thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts, love," Killian said, looking down at Emma.

"I was just thinking about how my life turned out. How I couldn't be happier with how anything turned out or how we got to this point. I mean, if someone had asked me 15 years ago if I would one day be married to the reformed Captain Hook and have had three of his children, my parents would be Snow White and Prince Charming and my son's father being Rumplestilskin's grandson, I would think they were crazy but everything seems so normal and commonplace now," Emma explained, pressing a kiss to Killian's bare chest.

"I know what you mean, love, but I wouldn't change it for the world," Killian said, pressing a kiss into Emma's hair and letting sleep claim him.

Emma's last thought that night, before sleep claimed her also was that she wouldn't change anything either.

**A/N: So there you have it, the last part in the **_**Love is Strength**_** trilogy. I know it's taken me awhile to write, and I apologize, it's just sometimes life gets in the way of things we love to do, like write fanfics. I hope you enjoyed. I know I had a really long note at the beginning of the chapter. I was just **_**so excited**_** about these last few episodes! So as always, review please! They help me become a better writer. And one last time, thanks to all of you who have read. I hoped you really liked it, and I promise some Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen one-shots will be on the way soon (hopefully). **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
